


Harry, I Have a Question

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Ginny simply wants to know one little thing, and the only thing standing in her way is Voldemort and thirty Death Eaters.





	Harry, I Have a Question

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_I watched the fourth movie again the other day, and the idea for this story came to me, based on Ginny's favorite hex and Voldemort's appearance in the movie._

_**Harry, I Have a Question.** _

Auror Harry Potter looked over the log again. He was hiding in a slight hollow, not thirty meters from Voldemort, and did that ever make his fingers itch to pull his wand and hex that git. Voldemort had some thirty Death Eaters with him though, and that made hexing Voldemort a Very Stupid Idea.

Nowhere in the Auror training did it say you had to attack Death Eaters when you were facing thirty to two odds. As if the thought of his partner had conjured her, Auror Trainee Ginny Weasley wiggled up next to him. She peered over the log and studied the scene below them. After a few seconds, she pulled back below the log and whispered, “Harry, I have a question.”

Harry took another look at the group and dropped below the log, giving Ginny an inquiring look. Ginny looked at her boyfriend trainer and asked her question earnestly. Harry stared at her in disbelief, wondering if he'd heard her right. “What?” Ginny repeated her question, and Harry shook his head. “How did you pass the sanity tests? You're barking mad.” Ginny just waited for an answer. “I don't know, and I am not going out there to bloody well ask.”

Harry raised up to look at the group again, hoping they'd go away soon so he could get her back to headquarters. She'd obviously cracked under the strain. He felt Ginny worm her way up and study the group as well.

Voldemort was using the Crucio, and Harry smirked as he saw who was the recipient. It couldn't happen to a better bit.. Witch in his opinion. Next to him, he was aware of Ginny shifting, and then she whispered a curse.

The world froze for one long second as her curse hit. Harry was frozen in shock, the Death Eaters were staring at the bizarre happening in front of them, and even Voldemort stopped in mid Crucio as Ginny's hex hit him.

Harry grabbed Ginny, dragging her down behind the log, and pulling his Invisibility Cloak over them both. Under its cover, he started casting every spell the Aurors had taught him to hide. Confundus, Silencio and a dozen more, until he couldn't think of any more.

Outside their protected area, green flashes were flying everywhere as Voldemort went insane, casting the Avada Kedavra at anything he saw moving. Four Death Eaters died before they could even move, lost in the startling sight before them.

Peter Pettigrew started to change, and Voldemort saw the movement. Peter died, half in his rat shape, and only half a man.

Bella recovered from the Crucio and turned around. Voldemort was standing in front of her, and still brain fogged from the curse she'd been under, she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her. She almost had time for one more thought as she saw the rage explode afresh in his red eyes. “Bloody hell, killed by a gigg.” The Avada Kedavra cut off the thought and her life.

Most of the Death Eaters ran, choosing discretion over death and Apparating away to escape the madman cursing everything that moved, or that he thought moved.

Soon, only Voldemort remained, stalking the bodies and cursing loudly, swearing vengeance on whoever had hexed him.

Soon the short lived hex wore off and Voldemort mutilated the bodies of the eight dead Death Eaters that remained in the clearing. After relieving most of his anger, he finally Apparated away.

Some time later, Harry cautiously crept out of hiding followed closely by Ginny. They surveyed the damage and looked at each other. Harry looked at Ginny, his lips twitching in an odd fashion.

“Yes, Ginny, snake-faced Dark Lords without real noses do have bogeys,” was all he said before collapsing in helpless laughter. 


End file.
